1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to carriages and strollers for infants, children and in particular to a single wheel stroller which is attached to the user while the user is engaged in jogging or running, and which does not require the use of the user's hands to stabilize it.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,880 discloses a three wheel jogging stroller which is pushed by a jogger and which carries a child therein. Such device has two handles on a cross-bar which are gripped by the user so as to push the device and to stabilize it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,395 discloses a multi-purpose uniaxial litter device which can be attached to the back of a user for carrying cargo which is attached to the frame of the device.